Jade's Birthday
by popcorn52
Summary: A cute idea I came up with the other day. Jade is slightly OOC, but only because she's in a good mood. I hope you like it! :)


**Just a cute idea, popped into my mind yesterday. :) A bit of Bade and some Cade friends**h**ip.**

**Victorious is not mine!**

**Read and review, PC52.**

**xxXXxx**

Cat bounced into the hallway cheerfully, a big smile on her face. She ran over to the gang at Tori's locker, but Jade wasn't there.

"Guess what guys!" Cat said excitedly.

"What is it Cat?" Asked Tori, surprised at Cat's mood. It was happier than normal for some reason.

"Come on, guess!" Cat encouraged.

"You bought something from Sky Store?" Andre asked in sort of obvious tone.

"No," Cat answered.

"What is it?" Robbie asked.

"Ok. It's Jade's birthday!" Cat squeaked.

"Why do we care?" Robbie made Rex say.

"Stop it Robbie!" Cat cried.

"It's true," Tori agreed.

"Jade's a gank!" Andre added.

"Guys, I'm serious!" Cat exclaimed. "I mean, how would you feel if it was _your_ birthday and I told everyone and all they said was 'I don't care' and 'We hate them'?"

"Cat's right," Beck said, walking beside her and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Jade's actually a good person when she wants to be."

"Yeah. Last week, I went with her to volunteer at the animal sheter!" Cat said in a surprised voice.

"_Jade. _Volunteering at an animal shelter?" Tori asked in an 'I don't believe a word you're saying' voice.

"It's true!" Cat exclaimed again.

"Well we might as well get her presents," Andre sighed.

Just then, Jade walked over with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"What're we talkin' about?" Jade asked with a tone of fake sweetness in her voice.

"Happy birthday, Jadey!" Cat attacked Jade with a hug.

"Yeah thanks," Jade chuckled nervously. "Now please get off me."

"Kk!" Cat complied.

"What's up, Babe?" Beck asked, gently pecking her on the lips.

"That's all? It is my birthday," Jade pouted her lips and gave Beck puppy-dog eyes.

"Later, ok," Beck said.

Jade smiled and looked at the rest of the gang.

"Well! You're...not angry!" Tori said in a nervous tone.

"Well what can I say? It is my birthday," Jade said. She wasn't all bright and happy, but she was smiling.

"That's right, and we're all going to be extra nice to Jade, aren't we?" Beck said, looking at Andre, Robbie, and Tori.

"Of course," Andre said.

"Absolutely!" Tori beamed.

"Yepperoo!" Robbie said happily.

"Promise?" Cat asked.

"We promise, Cat," Tori reassured her.

"Yay!" Cat cheered!

"Alright KittyCat, Beck, every one else I guess. Let's go get lunch," Jade said.

The gang walked to the Asphalt Cafe, sitting at there usual table. Jade sat in between Beck(right) and Cat(left). As the teens conversed, Tori chimed in.

"So Jade, are you doing anything special for your birthday?" Tori smiled as she said this.

"I'm not sure really. I think I might just spend it like every other day," Jade said in a soft voice, staring down at her coffee while gently swirling the coffee stirrer around in it.

"Uh-uh. No way are we going to let you spend your special day sitting around doing nothing," Andre said in a determined voice.

"You guys are nice," Jade smiled.

"You're our friend, Jadey," Cat said, putting an arm around Jade.

Just then Cat whispered something in Jade's to which Jade complied with a nod, looking into her coffee again.

"Ok listen," Cat said, her smile fading ever so slightly.

Everyone looked up from their lunches.

"We're listening, Kitty," Robbie chimed.

"Kk. The reason Jade isn't planning on doing anything is because last year, her dad forgot," Cat admitted. Also, don't call me that Robbie.

"Ok, Robbie said sadly, looking away.

"Aww, why would your dad forget your birthday?" Tori asked.

"Because. He obviously cared more about his stupid job than he did me," Jade said, looking down to where her hair covered her face so that she could hide a tear, which rolled down her cheek.

"We saw that Jade. Don't cry," Beck comforted his girlfriend, who sobbed into Cat's shoulder.

"Yeah Jade. We care about you," Tori said while Cat and Beck wiped the tears from Jade's eyes.

"Even you?" Jade said in a choked up voice.

"Even me," Tori smiled.

"Cheer up, girl!" Andre chirped. "We're gonna make this b-day your best one ever!"

"Really? Thanks," Jade smiled weakly and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go to Sikowitz class," Beck said, getting up and slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

Jade reached a hand out towards Cat, to which Cat complied and took Jade's hand. They got up and the other three followed.

Xx In Sikowitz class xX

"And that, children, is why we practice our lines!" Sikowitz exclaimed after having Cat and Tori demonstrate actresses who'd forgotten their lines.

The class clapped boredly at Sikowitz silly means of teaching.

"Today class, is Jade's birthday!" Sikowitz cheered, as well as everyone else, even the 'reactors' in the back of the room.

The crazy teacher went behind a curtain beside the small stage like raise in the floor. When he returned, he was holding a fairly small wrapped object, possibly a book or movie. Sikowitz handed it to Jade and she unwrapped it with a small grin. As soon as she could see what was inside, she paused and her jaw dropped.

"I-is this..." Jade was at a loss for words.

"Yes. A brand new copy of The Scissoring 2," Sikowitz smiled.

"Thanks so much, it's awesome!" Jade exclaimed happily, a big smile on her face.

"Anything for such a...student," Sikowitz said with a chuckle.

Jade chuckled softly and hugged Sikowitz quickly. It was a great present.

"_Today's going to be great, for once," _Jade thought happily as she observed the dvd case.


End file.
